<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Badmouthing Temporary Heroes by Cornholio4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464876">Badmouthing Temporary Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4'>Cornholio4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Not that I don’t agree with what she states about her, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, chloe salt, its mostly coming from Alya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is interviewing Lila for the Ladybug, she has some bad things to say about the real identities of the temporary Miraculous Heroes.</p><p>Including Rena Rouge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Badmouthing Temporary Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya Cesaire had been excited over getting interviews with Lila Rossi over her various celebrity friends, charity work and of course being the close best friend of Ladybug herself! Of course there was her own best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was making a big deal out of nothing, refusing to want to do anything with Lila involved or entertain the very idea that Lila was honest at all about her stories.</p><p>Really if Marinette wanted her to take her claims seriously then she should give any sorts of evidence that Lila may not be honest...</p><p>Right now Lila was telling her that she knew about the true identities of the temporary Miraculous heroes that she was aware of even if she was not allowed to share them. Alya grinned as she knew that Lila was trying hard not to wink at her, obviously she knew that Lila was Rena Rouge.</p><p>It seemed a little weird that Ladybug shared the identities to Lila but she reasoned that that Ladybug and Lila must have picked them out together, Ladybug obviously trusted her a whole lot. It made her feel a bit guilty that she didn't defy Ladybug by letting Marinette know that she was Rena Rouge.</p><p>Lila admitted that she began suggesting that her friends could be trusted with a Miraculous instead, including Marinette and Alya was glad that Lila didn't take it too personally about how stubborn and idiotic that Marinette was behaving. Honestly she was probably just jealous about how close Lila was to Adrien. She was sure that they would patch things up sooner or later like Marinette had done with Kagami.</p><p>"Honestly, I think our friends and you would make great heroes as to tell you the truth... I don't think the temporary Heroes that we have now are up to snuff..." Lila had told her and Alya was open mouthed at what was sure to be juicy gossip.</p><p>Lila first told her that Queen Bee was one of the first Heroes that had to go, no arguments there. Honestly Chloe showed everyday that she wasn't cut out to be a Hero at all and it was fluke that she got a Miraculous in the first place. That party they gave her after she helped take down her akumatized father (which she bet was Chloe's fault in the first place) was Adrien's idea and seeing how she basically went back to normal, she wished that they didn't bother.</p><p>She went on to say that in their civilian identities Pegasus and Monkey King were just idiots who were only chosen in a small time crunch. A bit mean but Lila has to know what she was talking about.</p><p>Then she told her that Carapace was a goofball who didn't take things seriously, Alya stopped in her tracks as this was too far. Nino was her boyfriend and did Lila and Ladybug really think of him like that.</p><p>And then...</p><p>"And Rena Rouge? An arrogant show off who only really cares about the spotlight." Lila told her and Alya was open mouthed stunned, was this how Ladybug and Lila thought of her? She took Lila by surprise by saying that she wants to go home and think things over.</p><p>How could Lila talk about her like that, was she subtlety trying to call her out on her behaviour? Sure she loved being a Hero but she took it seriously, she didn't act like an arrogant show off? Did she? She wasn't Chloe after all...</p><p>She called Nino by phone and told her about everything that Lila had told her and he was stunned as well, she was asking how could she say all that about them but then Nino's suggestion took her off guard:</p><p>"Maybe she didn't know that she was saying that about us..."</p><p>What, of course she knew that Alya was Rena Rouge and that Nino was carapace, because she would have to since she said that she knew who all the Heroes were. but that would mean...</p><p>Lila lied to her face...</p><p>They had to look over what was said by Lila and really looked into the stories Lila told and the evidence or rather lack thereof off her stories, with nothing to verify anything but Alya's Ladyblog...</p><p>Alya had to swallow her pride and admit the truth...</p><p>Marinette was right...</p><p>She went and deleted all interviews and videos with Lila along with giving an update on the blog that she removed information with a source that she now can state is unreliable.</p><p>Later the next day she and Nino were at the park where the classmates came to her asking about what she said on the Ladyblog and she just stated that she now sees that Lila was a liar. They then began hounding her asking why she thought that when she went and told her about what Lila had said about the Heroes. Even providing the recording of Lila's statements so that she could type them up on her blog.</p><p>Kim and Max were stunned when they heard about what Lila had said about Pegasus and Monkey Kim and were immediately on their side, they then helped convince the others who were off guard about hearing Lila talk like that about the other heroes.</p><p>Off course Alya was suspicious about why Kim and Max immediately went on their side after hearing about the particular Heroes and was able to easily think of the reason why.</p><p>However Rose surprised them by asking how exactly did Lila's statements about the Heroes convince them, like if they knew who they really were.</p><p>This freaked Nino and Alya out who quietly admitted who they were in a panic leaving them stunned.</p><p>The next day at class, Lila was giving a dramatic tone asking Alya why she took her down her interviews only to get a cold reception from the class with her crocodile tears doing nothing. Marinette was surprised to get apologies for not believing her from the class with Alya deciding that she figured out the perfect way to make up to her for not taking her warnings seriously without trying to look for evidence herself:</p><p>When the next time comes when Ladybug calls for her to be Rena Rouge, she would make a strong case to Ladybug that Marinette be given a Miraculous! It will be perfect!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>